


Starved Dragon

by RissiUniverse



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Caretaking, Drabble, Fainting, Gen, Killer is a dragon, Magic, Magic Manipulation, Nightmare is a bounty hunter, Starvation, Ulterior Motives, read the notes for explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RissiUniverse/pseuds/RissiUniverse
Summary: Killer was starving to death. He was a small dragon, hardly much bigger than a regular human or monster, especially since he was so starved. Due to the hatred towards dragons, Killer is forced to flee into the dark, black woods. It’s said that those who enter never return; never to be seen again. For the rare few who have, they are never the same person they once were.He’s lucky to survive. But now he has a new reason to live.100-word challenge where every scene has to be exactly 100 words! Even this summary is exactly 100 words. ;)
Relationships: Nightmare & Killer
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887364
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Starved Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've long been thinking about and wanting to write for a little while now. A concept in a fantasy setting where Killer is a dragon, but Nightmare is not.

The dragon, the horrid beast, small, skinny, and afraid, tried to pull himself through the dark forest around him. All life was dead. No plants, only the remains of hollow trees, black and expired. No one dare come here, except Killer—he had to. The angry, disgusted people attacking him chased him here. Now the dragon was alone, trembling as he finally collapsed, the world around him fading. He tried to stay awake. Tried to survive; to find food, but he was dying, he was starving, so close to death. Killer waited for that sweet release as his eyes shut slowly. 

* * *

Another day of work for Nightmare. He’d search for a bounty today. The goopy skeleton saddled up his horse, leaving the castle stable. He set off early in the morning, his white steed running through the dark forest he called home. He abruptly stopped, pulling the reins back upon discovering something pearly blue and tan-colored in his path. As Nightmare unmounted his horse, the stallion pawed his hoofs. Nightmare approached the unconscious creature carefully. As he got closer, his only-showing eye widened and bit back a gasp, stiffening. 

A dragon. 

What lay before him, probably dead, was a small dragon. 

* * *

Consciousness fizzled into existence as the dragon blearily opened his eyes. He couldn’t see well, but after a moment he realized he was not in the forest. He was inside a room. The dragon tried to stand up, to rush out of here before anyone hurt him, but he couldn’t move. He flinched. Killer couldn’t even pick himself up he was so weak. How was he even alive for that matter? 

“You’re finally awake, dragon. I’ve been anticipating your awakening,” an unknown voice spoke to him. Killer froze at these words. “Don’t worry. You’re safe. I won’t hurt you, dragon.” 

Nightmare explained to the dragon that he was riding his horse when he had spotted his limp body on the road. Since he was so light, it was easy to take him into his castle, where he had since been taking care of Killer, donating magic as food. 

Killer lay his head weakly on his forelegs, gaze upon the black skeleton before him. He whimpered when Nightmare got close, offering a hand, but held still. Nightmare pet his forehead gently, rubbing. Killer leaned in, shutting his eyes. 

He so desperately craved to have another owner, much like his childhood mother… 

“Can you understand me?” He asked quietly. The only other noise was the crackling of fire in the fireplace. 

Killer opened his eyes, looking up, and paying attention. 

“Blink thrice if you can hear me.” 

Killer perked slightly, obediently blinking his eyes three times. If he obeyed him, would he love him? 

He seemed astonished. “You can really understand me…?” 

Sadly, the skeleton weakly thumped his tail, trying to nod his head, however unable to. 

Killer caught a grin and came across the skeleton’s face, but it disappeared quickly. “My name is Nightmare, dragon. What shall we call you?” 

After a few silent moments, Nightmare spoke again. “I’ve heard of the name Rex or Doomfanger for pets… How about Killer?” He suggested. 

Albeit that was not the correct name, Killer tried to lean in closer to Nightmare, trying to scoot closer to him, only moving an inch. He was named by his new master! If only his zeal could give him strength, or else he would certainly be nuzzling his snout into his master’s chest, desperate for his love, affection, and attention. 

Killer was willing to accept this new moniker. Anything for his master. He whined pitifully at that. 

* * *

Nightmare chuckled, watching the dragon beneath him. It almost seemed like it was touch-starved and begging for attention… which was odd to see from a dragon. He was acting more like a starved dog or a kicked puppy. Regardless, there were positive emotions emanating from him… but he didn’t want to lose Killer’s trust just yet. Emotions came later. Priority right now was nursing the dragon back to health, manipulating him with magic he fed to him, eventually moving him to real food. 

All according to plan. He would have his own obedient dragon. 

Nightmare grinned sinisterly at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> In my Dragonverse story, Killer is starved and Nightmare saves him for the sake of recruiting him. The same goes for this story. Nightmare is a bounty hunter who works solo. He's not too successful, especially due to the fact he doesn't have amazingly good equipment or way of travel (as seen by the fact he uses a horse for travel), and he has to be secretive of his powers due to plot reasons, but Killer is a game-changer. 
> 
> Not only is Killer wholeheartedly obedient, but he also executes his task with zeal and doesn't half-ass his work. He takes working for Nightmare seriously.  
> Dragon trainers/masters/enthusiasts are shocked by how Killer acts. Dragons NEVER submit to others. Killer is the only dragon in history to actually cooperate with a humanoid of any sort, working under them, much like a dog. Others are appalled, whereas others simply state that Killer is not actually a dragon but a lizard or reptile, and others say it's because he's so small.  
> Even without magic, Nightmare would have manipulated Killer to be obedient anyway, but the magic most certainly helps and makes things much easier for Nightmare. No one knows that Nightmare fed him magic that makes him more obedient to him specifically. No one knows, at all, how Nightmare managed to recruit a dragon as his pet, and Nightmare plans to keep it that way. Though he has mentioned that he found him on the street as a baby dragonet and took him in, but people are still suspicious of that, seeing as dragons under no circumstance do not submit the way Killer does, even if they are raised from their childhood. "It's only in their nature," they say, and it's true.


End file.
